Cake goes missing! FIOLEE
by MissSasah
Summary: When Cake runs away after getting in an arguement with Fionna, she's still injured from the previous fight with the Ice Queen. Fionna is worried out her mind and tries to carry on without her. Who will help her! may include some Fionna/Marshall moments
1. Chapter 1

_Right, I love Adventure time and I love the genderebent vision even more. So I couldn't resist, this is just the start. Hope you like it!_

* * *

"Fiona! Fiona!" Cake called nudging me to wake up.

I mumbled, "Wha.. What, Prince Gumball?"

Cake stretched her arms out picking me up from my bed, I yawned, "Cake! Stop it, what time is it!?"

"Adventure time..!" She cheered.

"No.. Too early.." I moaned crawling back to my bed.

"Get changed, come on quick, the Ice Queen is trying to kidnap another prince!"

I jumped to my feet and got changed in a flash, "Again? That's the third prince this week, the cougar!"

The Ice Queen had a habit of kidnapping helpless princes, both attractive and unattractive.

"Which Prince is it?" I asked on the way there on Cake's back.

Cake sighed," Not too sure, I just saw the Ice Queen hurry away looking fishy!"

We arrived to the Ice Queen's castle in the icy mountains, to find her imprisoning hot dog prince.

"Fiona, Cake! You're not getting my prince!" She shrieked.

Hot dog prince whined, "Help me!"

I grabbed my sword and crashed through the icy cell retrieving hot dog prince, whilst Cake kept the Ice Queen distracted.

"Thank you." The hot dog prince smiled.

"No my prince!" The Ice Queen screamed angrily zapping violently towards me.

I gasped as the bolts of lightning flew towards me, Cake quickly protected me. Suddenly she flew into my arms, I looked down to see that she was badly injured.

"Cake..?" I said worriedly.

A zap flew past me, I carried both, the hot dog prince and cake as I fled from the castle.

I stayed at Cake's bed side, she had serval burns on her body and was very weak.

"What do you need? Is there anything I can do?" I asked.  
"Chill Fiona, I'm fine, I just need some rest, okay?"

"I'm really sorry this is my entire fault if I was just more alert-"  
"Its fine, my body can handle more pain than you. I've got your back, Fiona." Cake assured.

I nodded placing my head on the bed as she stroked my head gently, "What if you're not with me one day? Then I'll have to look after myself."

"Yes but that won't happen.. I'll always be there."

I raised my head, "But I need to learn to protect you too, so you won't get hurt again."  
"Fiona why are you getting so annoyed about this?" Cake asked confusedly.  
"Because I'm not weak! I'm.. I can look after myself."

Cake frowned, "Fine then, I'll go! If you think you can look after yourself, I don't need you either!"  
Cake rolled out of bed and climbed out the window enlarging herself.

"Wait, Cake! But your hurt!" I called concern.  
"Doo dooo I cant hear you!" She sung loudly.

Cake vanished into the distant over the horizon, I stood looking out the window.

"Cake!" I cried, "Come back.."

* * *

_OH MY GLOB! Cake has gone, but where is she?! (Well you won't find out for a while yet..) Marshall Lee is coming in the next chapter, ehehehehee [LPS may make a guest appearence too]. Please review, lemme me know what you think! ;P_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is when the drama happens, also LSP (Lumpy Space prince) spices things up. I love this character equally as a boy or a girl. Also a suprise visiotor comes.. Gaaah I'll just shut up now.**  
**_

* * *

I wondered through all the forests and towns, Cake was no where to be found. The longer she was gone the more I got worried. Where could she be? Was she laying in a spooky villianed filled woods in harms way of being eaten or kidnapped? Or was she lying in a ditch so much in pain she'll freeze to death?

"Cake! Cake!" I called as I wondered through the darkened woods.

"Fionna! Fionna!" A voice called from the distance.

I turned round hopefully, "C..Cake?"

It was Lumpy Space Prince,"Oh my glob, Fionna! Some freaky monster totally just stole my new camera. Shish, who would want to take pictures of him?"

"Where is this monster, LSP?" I asked him, gripping my sword.

"In that dark spooky cave over there!" He pointed at the dark spooky cave close by.

I nodded determinately, "Okay, lets go Cake-"  
I looked round realizing she wasn't there.

I sighed, he stared at me, "Ouch, don't worry your totally cool and fab without Cake, Fiona!"

I looked back wearily before approaching the sleepy hairy beast, it was twice my size and was clutching onto the camera.

I gulped and pulled out my sword, I quietly tried to take the camera from its large fuzzy hands, but it turned over causing its arm to crush me.

I lifted it up and retrieved the camera but as I stood out the cave, something triggered the camera to flash which awoken the sleeping beast.

"MY CAMERA!" It howled.

I sprinted out the cave, Lumpy Space Prince cheered as I ran towards him but soon realised the monster was actually chasing after me.

I picked LSP up quickly and climbed up one of the trees, the monster roared below.

"Oh my glob! Oh my glob!" Lumpy Space Prince gasped.

"You woke me up! Leave me alone! MAHWAHWAH!" It replied.

I smiled politely looking down to the hairy beast,"Hey,I'm sorry you took my friends camera. So if you could give it back to him, then would be very grateful."  
"ITS _MY_ CAMERA!" The monster screamed.  
Lumpy Space Prince gasped. "NO ITS NOT! ITS MINE! OH MY GLOB YOU CAMERA STEALER!"

The monster began to cry, large tear drops fell from its eyes, "I.. I am? I just found it and thought it didn't belong to anyone.. I'm sorry."  
"I just told you that.." I sighed.

The monster handed back the camera to Lumpy Space Prince, "Oh my glob, yay! Thank you, bye non camera stealer monster!"

He waved euthanisticly as the monster returned to its cave to go back to sleep.

I searched the rest of the day for Cake, when I returned back to the tree house hoping she would be safe and sound in bed, there was no sign of her.

I sat alone as it poured with rain outside, I looked out the window as it grew dark.

"Oh Cake, where are you?" I sniffed holding back tears.

"Yo." A voice breathed down my neck.

I fell back to be caught, I looked up to see Marshall Lee. I frowned growing red as I jumped to my feet.

"What? How did you get in?" I shrieked confusedly.  
"I hang out here a lot, remember?" He said casually.

I narrowed my eyes, as I recalled the serval times he randomly appeared in my house and the time when I watched him shower.. Out of all the moments to recall why that one?

"Why are you so bummed out anyway, floppy ears?" Marshall asked, as he lowered himself to the seat beside me.

I grunted, "Its Cake, she's left."  
"What? Pussy couldn't of gone far.."

I turned to him tearfully, "No I mean left and I don't think she's coming back. She usually does and I'm really worried because she's really injured and .. and..!"

I was trying hard to pull back the tears, Marshall could see I was getting worked up.

"Okay, I'll help you find her." He said calmly.

I looked up suprisedly,"You will?"  
"Yeah, I know she means a lot to you." He grunted looking away.

"Thanks, but I don't see how it will help. I've looked everywhere she could possibly be.."

He smirked, "Come on then, I know lots of places you probably never of thought to check."  
Marshall stood there waiting, I wrapped my arms round his chest to hold on, and since he could fly anywhere he wished.

"Don't go too fast." I said nervously.  
"Well you better hold on tight then, Fionna!" Marshall grinned.

I yelped as we flew out the window, everything seemed so small, we were so high up, touching the clouds.

"W..Why are we so high? We need to find-"  
I looked up at him, the look in Marshall's eyes were so serious, it surprised me. Its was if he was looking into my soul.

Wait, no I don't have to think of this now, I needed to find Cake, where could she be?

The sun was setting, we were above the clouds, above the world that was below us.

Marshall Lee placed me on his feet as we stood up, I tried to balance clinging onto his shoulders.

He acted so chilled, so use to the terrifying height, which could send us to our deaths. Well me, since he couldn't die at all since he was a vampire, or fall because he could fly.

"I cant.. Cant see Cake all the way up here." My voice trembled.

"Or are you just scared of heights?" He asked teasedfully.  
I pouted growing rosey,"N..No! I'm not scared, I slay creatures and stuff!"

He floated close to the ground, just above the trees of the forests, "Cake! Cake!" I called.

There was no reply, Marshall Lee smiled sadly, "Come on, that chubby kitten should be round here somewhere."

* * *

_I feel like I've made Marshall Lee like my own vision of him, oh well.. Maceline has a soft side too, doesn't she? Review please! Alot of flying and Prince Gumball coming soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Right oh, this chapter then one more to goo (hmm that rhymes..) I hope you like this, so to recap, Marshall Lee tried to help Fionna find Cake but they've had no look so far. Where could that chubby kitty be..?_

* * *

Hours later, after looking in every possible place, we even visited the Ice Queen, but even she didn't have a clue.  
It was almost dark as I returned back home, still Cake wasn't to be found anywhere.  
"She's never been away for so long before.." I said concernly.  
"Well, see ya." Marshall Lee announced going back under a pile of dirty washing.  
I frowned,"Hey, do you hide under there all the time?"  
"No not all the time, I like chilling under your bed too." He told me.  
My eyes widened, my face was now burning with fury, "Gaaah, get out! Get out!"  
He floated out the door, I slammed it behind him in disgust.  
I sighed slumping into the coach, I couldn't go to sleep without knowing where Cake was. Also the idea of being alone in the house made me worry even more.  
Maybe I shouldn't of kicked Marshall Lee out, he did offer to help, but it wasn't too useful.  
"Outside Fionna's house.. Oh.. Yeah." A voice sung in the distance.  
A bass guitar was playing from outside, I peered out of the window, Marshall Lee was playing the guitar below.  
I grunted, "Marshall can you-"  
"She's gonna be so lonely tonight, oh but she's brave so its alright.." He continued to sing, "So I bid you goodnight, maybe we can find some ingredients to make.. And to find Cake.. Yeah yeah.. yeah.. Wooh. BOW!"  
"Is that it?" I asked not very impressed.  
Marshall nodded,"Erm.. I think so. Peace, Vampire King out."  
He drifted away into the night, I smirked closing the window returning to the empty house.

I laid in bed that night, it was too dark and far too quiet. The trees rattled, the owls tweet wooed, the floorboards creaked, the lights flicked.. Was I living in a horror film or was every night this unusually spooky?!  
"Fionna, Fionna.." The wind whispered.  
I hid under my bed duvet, "It's just my imagination.. Just my imagination.."  
"Fiona.." The windy voice grew louder.  
"My imagination.. Imagination.."  
"Fiona.. Fiona.." It sounded more closer and closer.  
I closed my eyes and covered my ears with my pillow, "IMAGINATION! IMAGINATION! LALALALALAA!" I cried loudly.  
Something gripped my arm, I screamed rolling out to bed to grab my sword. I looked up to see Marshall Lee, laughing hysterically.  
"Oh god, you're so easy to prank..!" He sighed wiping away a tear.  
I frowned, "Marshall Lee! What are you doing here?!"  
"Well I had to tell you something, but I thought I'd do something fun while I'll was here."  
"What is it?" I asked eagerly.  
"I know where Cake is."  
My eyes widened,"Y..You do? But we checked everywhere."  
"Did you go to the Candy Kingdom?"  
"Wait why would she be.. Oh."  
Marshall Lee nodded,"Yep and I wonder who must have her.."

* * *

_Yeah sorry it was a bit short, I just wanted to split it up a bit._ _Everything will be revealed in the next and last chapter (sorry i didn't do more chapters..) **Review please! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry i took so long to update, I've started college and have had alot on my plate at home. So here it is the last chapter (really sorry again for the wait) !  
_

* * *

Prince Bubblegum was asleep in his royal chambers inside the Candy Kingdom.

"E..Ever so large.." He muttered in his slumber.

I held onto Marshall as we floated above the castle, "Can't we just knock on the door instead?"  
He chuckled,"Naah, were going to give Prince Gumbutt a piece of our mind for kidnapping Cake."  
"No, I'm sure there's a logical explanation. I'm relieved, Cake's with PG. I know Cake's safe." I told him.

Marshall Lee grunted as he placed me on the ground, I was just outside the candy Kingdom.

"You go look for cake." He said keenly looking around.  
I raised an eyebrow,"Wait, you said she is here."

"Well, I lied to make you come. Also this is the only place we haven't looked." Marshall Lee trailed off, "So I'll meet you inside."

I stood feeling annoyed as he floated away, , "Wait what are you going to do. How can I even get inside?!"

So if I broke into Prince GumBall's castle and Cake might not even be here, I wondered about searching for Cake, I spotted Lord Monochromicorn's stable, who happened to be Cake's boyfriend.

"Hey Lord Monochromicorn, are you awake..?" I asked curiously.  
I spotted him sleeping and cuddled up next to him… was Cake! They both woke up, Lord Monochromicorn tapped his hoove, Cake awakened, "What is Gorgeous..?"

She saw me stood before them, she looked worried,"Oh, Fionna.. Don't be mad, please I-"

Tears flooded down my cheeks as I ran towards her, she jumped into my arms,"Oh hunnybun, don't cry, I'm fine.. I didn't mean to make you worry."  
"Of course I was worried, why wouldn't I be?" I said disappointedly,"Why didn't you just come home.."  
I looked at her, she no longer seemed injuried,"Wait, if you were hurt. Then how did you get all the way to the Candy Kingdom?"  
She looked at me,"Fionna, you don't always need to fight alone. You have friends who have your back, like.. Erm.."  
"Marshall Lee?" I added.

Her back sprung up,"Wait, he's the one who brought you here?!"  
I nodded,"Yeah, he helped me find you. Also, he like to hang out in some of the dirty washing.."

Cake smiled wearily,"Well, I still not too sure on that vampire dude. But, the moral is.. Erm.. What was I trying to get at."  
"That I am awesome by myself, but my friends are always there when I need them?"

She grinned happily,"Yes, yes! See, Cupcake, I was trying to teach you valuable lesson."  
"While spending time with your boyfriend and making me worry out of my mind?" I said growing annoyed.

I stared at her stubbornly, she sighed, "Fine, I'll come home."

Prince Gumball awoke from his sleep, to hear a smash of glass downstairs. He rushed down to find, Marshall Lee searching frantically through draws and cupboards full of riches and diamonds.

"MARSHALL LEE! What are you doing?"

'"Why did you steal the cat? Gumbrain?" Marshall Lee asked, dropping a vase purposely.

"I didn't I was looking after her for Fionna.'' Prince Gumball replied, "I found her in the stables with-"

'Well why didn't you just get off your lazy royal behind and give Cake back?!"

"I have duties here and I did try to reason with Cake." Prince Gumball replied formally," You don't even like Cake so why do you care?"

"I care about Fiona, unlike you." Marshall hissed.

"How dare you question my companionship with Fiona?" He gasped.

I entered the room with Cake, "Hey guys, it's fine now. I've found Cake, thanks PG."

He nodded charm-fully,"Oh no problem, I do apologize for not informing you. I'm glad you're both-"

Suddenly, Marshall Lee flicked a bogey at him, Prince Gumball froze in disgust before yelling,"Get him out of my castle, guards!"

Marshall Lee sniggered,"What? It was an accident."

"No it wasn't, you skiving vampire..!" Prince Gumball hissed.

"Okay it wasn't an accident, but it's a joke. Get a grip, just because your a prince doesn't make you all that." Marshall admitted playfully.

_"I WILL NOT _GET A GRIP. I just don't like people flicking their.. Germs at me, it's gross!"

Cake and I tried to break the argument between them, but we both shrugged. Leaving the scrambling pair behind as we walked out of the castle. The sun began to raise from the over the hills, we both walked happily back home.

* * *

**_I couldnt resist not adding in a bit of Gumball and Marshall Lee tension (and silly arguments) in there. So was it worth the wait? Not really.. Waah. anyway let me know what you think. Thanks for everyone who has faved and reviewed!_**_** :D 3  
**_


End file.
